


Fish Candy

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Genitalia, Bondage, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dog Cocks, Erectile Dysfunction, Female-to-male genderbending, Futanari, Hypnotism, Irrumatio, Latex, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Other, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Size Kink, corsets, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: Somewhere, there's a party that never ends, and that means that people have to do some pretty extreme shit to keep it from getting stale. And now, there's some fresh blood. 
It's an excuse to write goth homesmut for my boyfriend during exams.





	1. Knotty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJadedQuartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/gifts).



Kinks: Crossdressing, Sissification, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Buttplugs, Bukkake, Latex, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Bitchsuits, Mindbreak.

Karkat lay on the ground. These were the good moments. Those sweet few seconds of bliss between consciousness and memory, when he forgot what he'd fucked up most recently. 

_untzuntzuntzuntz_

The punishing bass beat ensured that he didn't get to enjoy the sweet spot at all. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself fumbling in the darkness. His skull was already beginning to ache with the force of the beat, his sinuses throbbing. There was a smell, but that word didn't do it justice. Was one of the Denizens a 'monster'? Was a God Tier 'Some Chump'? Well, the answer to that one was 'Yes, sometimes'. But this was a pure, elemental force assailing his nostrils, and drilling through his brain. Now that he was aware of it, he couldn't stop being aware of it.

He reached out, and his hands touched fabric. The other direction, more fabric. A third direction, and there were wooden slats. He could feel the echoing beat through his fingertips. One last direction...

His fingers closed around a knob. Karkat grinned. That old thinkpan was still in working order. He gave the door a firm shove, and after putting his shoulder into it, managed to get it open.

The room beyond was actually quite nice. The lights flickered with every pounding thump of the music, but they were otherwise a pleasant incandescent, light and homey. A large bed sat in one corner, king-sized. It was unmade, and the sheets were notably rumpled. That gave him some hints. There must be humans around. The other hint was the large vanity, its mirror reflecting a mostly familiar face. His jaw slowly dropped as those soft green eyes turned to meet him, pitch-black dog-ears rotating atop an elegant head of black hair to face him. Eyes opened. "karkat?!"

"JADE?!"

She was... impressive. Broad-shouldered, she sat daintily on the large chair, one leg crossed over the other. She looked nearly seven feet tall, black tail arched up, her eyes wide. A tight leather corset had been wound around her waist, and laced so tight it looked like it could break bones, making her bust and hips look stunningly large. Those buck teeth still made faint impressions in her lips, shockingly white against her skin. She shot him a harsh look over her shoulder, her eyes running up and down him slowly, her teeth baring. If he had seen her Grimbark for more than a few seconds, he would probably have recognized her immediately.

"what the fuck are you doing in my fucking laundry, you pervert?!"

He turned, and stared. He was standing among drifts of clothes. His eyes opened, as he realized he recognized the scent. A scent, in fact, that he'd gotten quite used to during the long trip in the meteor. The smell of human genetic fluid. The clothes were crusty, heavily soaked and permeated with semen, making them stink headily. His head spun a little bit as he looked around, staring. One half of the clothes in the closet were tight, and impressively large leather outfits, infrequently studded with metal. They could have been used to outfit a small barbarian army. They came exclusively in black, but large white spirals had been placed on most of them. Several sets of striped black and white stockings hung from the bar just near his face. The smell of Jade was both overwhelming, and strangely pleasant.

"I- I DIDN'T- I JUST WOKE UP-"

She stood up and advanced on him. It gave him a good look at her. Her skin was the color of ash, or of a fully grown troll, dark and inky. Her breasts were capped with bright pink nipples, bouncing and jiggling as she approached him. And a tremendously large, radioactive-green cock, marked by a tapered tip and a sizable bulge, hung between her legs, dragging down. He swallowed, his throat going dry at the size of the thing, his stomach twisting in knots. That particular choice in mental wording only made things worse as she loomed over him. Karkat took a step back from him automatically, as she loomed. His foot slipped.

It was like falling into a particularly lewd and fabric-oriented swamp. Still sticky-wet with semen, the clothes on the floor were at least knee-deep, and gathered into drifts. He choked and gasped, falling into the musk, his head spinning with the scent of it all. He scrabbled desperately for air, arms stretching out to grab, but he only caught hold of more clothing, burying himself even deeper. He probably wasn't going to drown, but he was going to stink like sex for a week after this. He needed a shower so badly it nearly hurt.

A hand clamped around his wrist, and yanked him ferociously up out of the drifts of clothing. He gasped for air, grateful for the sweet taste of the smooth air. His eyes opened wide, as he stared up into those green eyes. The fingers around his wrist were so tight that they were bringing tears to his eyes, making him look like a blubbering pansy. "you really are a piece of work, karkat! sneaking in here and hiding in my laundry closet, trying to get a peek at me! well, are you satisfied!!!"

She threw him down onto the bed. Condom wrappers bounced and fell off, half a dozen used condoms bouncing onto him, soaking into his clothes. Stains had rubbed off onto his clothing, impregnating it with the thick scent of her arousal. He groaned, rubbing at his face. "I- I DIDN'T MEAN TO- I DIDN'T SNEAK IN HERE, JADE-"

He was silenced by a hand around one of his horns, tightening ferociously. He went very still, biting his lip, the intimate sensation of having his horn held just on the edge of becoming painful, eyes closed as he winced at the sensation. Jade's fingers were surprisingly strong, and weren't very gentle with their grip on him. She waited until he opened his eyes, and then forced him to meet her eyes. Then she yanked his face forward against her crotch, pressing his nose hard against her cock. 

Several long seconds passed, as that cock stiffened, growing harder by the second. He held his breath, desperate. The scent of it secondhand had been elemental. If he breathed in, he was fairly sure he was going to pass out. But she slowly dragged it back and forward across his face, trails of thick precum bubbling out of the tip, dragging slimy trails across his face. His lips curled into an unpleasant expression, biting his lip, as his lungs began to burn. He wanted to breathe so badly. He started to inhale through his nose.

Time became slippery. He realized suddenly that his mouth was open, his tongue hanging out slightly, a little drool running down along it, dribbling onto his chest. She'd yanked off his shirt, and he hadn't even noticed it, his bare chest on display. She ran a finger over one of his nipples, prodding at his meager pectorals gently. "huh. pretty fucking shameful for a guy, but still not really girly enough to be my type."

"WHAT THE- MMMPH." His complaint was silenced by the tip of his cock sliding into his mouth. Nothing more than the tapered tip would actually fit without dislocating his jaw, but it was enough to silence him, a constant sticky trail of precum now oozing down his throat, making his throat feel sticky. Her hips pumped back and forward a couple of times, which accomplished little besides jerking him around, and nearly giving him whiplash. Her hand wrapped up in his hair and around his horn left him feeling powerless. Helpless. Vulnerable. His breathing grew a little more ragged, his heart pounding in his chest as she looked down at his eyes again, forcing him to meet her gaze with an effortless tilt.

"come on, karkat. suck in those cheeks. show me what those lips can do. you know you like this kind of thing. i know about all of the stuff you got up to with dave while you were on that meteor. i bet that he made you dress up, didn't he? all dressed up to the nines like a slutty boy... well, why don't you take a look at the other side of that closet?"

She pulled his head to the side, tilting his gaze back towards the closet. The leather and metal hung on one side. On the other... His eyes widened. 

There weren't many reasons why someone like Jade would have a closet full of clothes like that. Silk and lace and latex inadvisably mixed, in red and pink and black and white. And, most importantly, sized for a young man. The difference in scale was visible from here. Some of it was relatively reasonable, cheerleader uniforms and other such things. Other pieces... Well. He swallowed hard, forgetting for a moment that his lips were still fastened around the tip of the cock. Another flood of silky-sweet precum trickled down his throat.

She dragged his eyes back towards him again. "you wanted to find out what it was like so bad, huh?" She let her teeth shine. "well, you're gonna find it all out, now. shoulda stayed out of my room, karkat, because you've been a bad boy. and now..." Her other hand settled on his head, holding both of his horns now as she began to pump her hips back and forth. The tip forced its way into his mouth a little further each time, straining his jaw uncomfortably. He tried to open it wider, but that only made it worse. Her eyes closed, her tail wagging as she kept pumping her hips harder. "i'm gonna have to teach you your place!!!!"

This was orgasms what the closet had been to smells. The first pulse of her cock was like a firehose, gushing a massive amount of spunk straight down his throat, nearly drowning him in the stuff. It was thick and bitter, and only sheer pressure forced it down his throat, making him pull off, retching. This wound up being a severe miscalculation, as his body was suddenly bathed in the second load, splattering forth in huge, sticky ropes all across his chest. It burned and tingled strangely where it struck his bare skin, making his whole body shiver as though he'd been immersed in mint.

The third orgasm caught him in the face with a wet slap, getting in his eyes. He squealed, hands going up to rub the spunk out, though it was surprising how much it didn't hurt. A fourth load splattered through his hair, making it into an even bigger mess than usual. By then he was passing out from the sheer weight of the smell, slumping onto the bed as more of his skin was coated with the glowing spunk, belly lit up from within. The last thoughts through his head were how humiliating it was that his pants were tented with an erection as he feel into unconsciousness.

\---

Karkat lay on the bed. He sighed softly. Something smelled good. There was a distant thumping, but it was muffled by blankets and pillows. He felt deliciously warm and snuggly, his whole body relaxed. He ran a hand down his stomach under the blanket, noting that he felt sticky, and strangely smooth, but also pleasant. His hand rested on his groin. For some reason, he was really horny. He began to stroke himself.

'wow. you wake up and that's the very first thing you do, huh?'

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the bed, the blankets pulled over him. Jade was above him, on all fours. She'd discarded the corset, revealing an impressive six-pack. Her thick, green dog-dick hung down between her thighs, the tip barely an inch from the tent of the fabric where his cock was. Pre-cum oozed from her tip, thick and sticky, pooling on his crotch and soaking through the blanket. That was part of why he was sticky. Her heavy breasts hung over his head, and her breath was washing down across his face again, and again. It smelled amazingly good. Thick, musky, but not nearly as offensive as the smells had been before. He licked his lips.

"i-" 

He coughed, and tried to clear his throat. 

"i-" 

He frowned. 

"w-what's the matter with my voice?" he said, words soft as a whisper, and breathy, barely able to make himself heard over the distant thumping of that bass. Jade sighed, lifting one hand, and ran a finger down his cheek, and over his lips. She stuffed her index finger into his mouth, swirling it around in circles. His lips felt swollen, beestung, dimpling around the finger, and his cock twitched with excitement at the feeling. She tugged her finger out, and set it against her lips, licking it very delicately as though testing it.

"mmmm. you're about 78% bitch-boi, now, karkat. and you guzzled my spunk, so you can't shout anymore. you know how much that shouting bugs me? god, it just never stops, like this music. three years i've been in this stupid fucking club, and that beat has never once stopped. grah! it makes me so mad, i just want to fuck a hole in you!"

He went very still at that, and kept his mouth tightly shut.

"oh for fucks sakes karkat, it's an expression! i'm not going to fucking kill you!" She dipped her hips down, and the tip of her cock pressed against his, brushing it gently. "not after that blowjob, anyway. for a boy, you really know how to please my dick."

"i..." He swallowed, shivering a bit. "three years? what is this place?"

"fuck, karkat, i don't know! some jackass afterlife or another! maybe it's where bad people go to get punished! i woke up here, i..." She frowned. "well, there was this real bitch- fuck it, it doesn't really matter. what matters is, while you're here, you have to earn a living, and for most of us, it's through weird shit. you know what a donkey show is?"

"i, uh." Karkat frowned, moving a hand up gently to rub at his throat. He found a delicate choker there, silk trimmed with lace, and studded with small points, like some bizarre combination of butch and femme. He couldn't feel his adam's apple anymore. He wasn't sure whether it had smoothed out like the rest of his body, or disappeared entirely. "i don't even know what a donkey is."

"well, i showed up here, and they put me to work with female animals. i don't have to point out what kind of work, i hope? they make me do things with them in front of a crowd. everyone laughing. my own body so pent up with hormones and lust that i can't even keep myself from doing things that are totally fucking disgusting, karkat!" She set a hand on his shoulder and began to squeeze it. Her dick was throbbing, her teeth bared. He nodded as sympathetically as he could manage.

"o-okay so, you have a shitty job. i mean, can you stop, or...?"

"i don't want to stop, karkat, is the thing. it feels too good. you know? but i want to feel better about myself." She licked her lips. "so from now on, you're going to be the bitch in the bitch-show. understand?"

"you have got to be mental, harley."

Her hand slid down his stomach, and then wrapped around his erection. She squeezed him firmly, and his back arched. It felt good. It also reminded him that at any moment, that pleasure could transmute into the kind of pain that changed lives. "let me put it this way. either you're going to be my bitch, and perform on stage, like a good girl, with lube, and with handjobs, and with actually getting to get paid, or you are going to be my bitch in this bedroom, letting me work out my anger issues on your ass, and your dick, and your mouth, night after night. i mean, i can't make that decision for you, but one of these options means you still get to keep your ability to speak and walk around on your own."

He looked down her body. He particularly eyed that cock, which had pried his jaw open not long ago. He was still aching from that one. He slowly licked his lips. "i-"

She smirked. "i'm not asking, dumbie." She settled down on to of him, her arms sliding around his shoulders, her legs pressing down on either side of his. She was warm, and firm, and heavy as a boulder. The only reason she wasn't crushing him was because she held back, and her dick still felt like it was trying to stomp his out of existence. She slowly began to lap at his lips, her radioactive-green tongue sliding into his mouth forcefully, giving him a rather intimate doggy kiss, lapping at the inside of his mouth. He decided not to see what would happen if he refused, and kept his mouth wide open as she lapped at it.

By the time she was finished, he felt very relaxed, his head drifting a bit. She stood up, her dick throbbing hard. "first things first, if you're going to be a puppy, you're going to have to eat out of a bowl."

He stared in disbelief as she produced, from thin air, a large bowl. His name was emblazoned on it. "you have to be joking, harley."

She held it down below her cock, and jerked off several times. Her eyes ran across his naked body, and he pulled the blankets a bit tighter against his skin. The lustful looks were an unfamiliar thing for him, and more than a little unsettling. He tried to ignore the way his dick twitched at the licking of her lips. The strange feeling of accomplishment as she came, hard, filling the large bowl to the brim with radioactive green spunk. The sweet smell filled the air, and his stomach rumbled. "i'm, uh, not hungry, harley."

"look. just finish your bowl, and I'll give you a reward. okay? i won't use physical force to shove you into one of those costumes over there. just get down on all fours, and eat your din-din, and you'll be a good boy. and trust me, you don't want to see what i do to bad boys." With that, Harley set the dish down on the floor.

Well. He wasn't going to ignore that kind of threat. Karkat climbed out of the blankets. He was shorter, he was sure of it. He barely came up to Harley's waist now. His body seemed more petite, feminine, his slender musculature now completely invisible, like he'd been turned completely soft. His nipples perked in the cold air, and he shivered. He gave her a deliberate look as he bent over to pick up the bowl, and then stumbled. The damn thing might as well have been welded to the floor, it was so heavy. He sat, and reached for it with one hand.

"if you spill one drop of that, i'm going to impregnate you."

He stared at her. She kept her eyes levelly on his, her arms crossed under her breasts. He sighed, and got down on his hands and knees, and bent over. It was easier than he would have expected to finish the meal. That was more disturbing than if he'd been choking it down, frankly. The fact that he was wolfing it down hungrily, lapping it up with his tongue, burying his nose in it, getting some on his face and then licking it clean with the help of his fingers. Before he knew it, the bowl was empty, and he was still hungry. So he was quite unprepared for Harley to jam the plug in his ass.

In all fairness, it was lubed, and it slid in surprisingly easy. The thick bulb was already firmly past the sphincter when he tightened in response, gasping, his eyes widening. He stared over his shoulder, at his hips. A delicate auburn-furred tail arose from it, curled into a tight coil. If he'd known anything about dog breeds, he might've been able to guess what it meant. It was attached to a small disc of plastic, attached to a latex bulb, which was currently jammed in his ass. He reached back, grabbed the tail, yanked at it, and collapsed on the ground.

"hey, look, this is me being nice. if you've got that tailplug in, no one's going to question why i'm not sodomizing you, karkat. if you take it out, then you're going to have to take this in your ass." Her cock smacked gently against his cheek, almost fondly, leaving a sticky outline in radioactive green on his face. "aren't i sweet to you? i'm really going above and beyond to help you out here, after you perved out like that!"

"i didn't," he said, very softly, his eyes dropping down. 

"i know," giggled Harley, and she stroked his cheek. "you probably just arrived freshly, didn't you?" She leaned forward, her head resting against his. "that means i've been forced to endure this goddamn place for three years longer than you have. that means you're really lucky. that means you need to make up for how lucky you've been."

He was dragged along, to stand in front of the vanity, staring at himself. He was definitely more feminine. His eyes larger, his horns even nubbier, his features prettier. His lips were definitely bigger. He didn't dare look at his bulge. He'd felt inadequate enough as it was without a crazy bitch messing around with him for her own sick pleasure. 

"alright, karkat. we need to make you pretty. this club has an aesthetic, okay?" She grinned, and stroked his horn, before pinching his cheeks together with one hand, forcing his lips into a pout. She smiled, picking up a tube of lipstick. "i know you're all messed up about your cute blood color. but this is gonna be what you look like now, okay? you're gonna wear who you are on your lips." She gently twisted the small metal tube, revealing a shining candy-gloss red piece of lipstick. He closed his lips tightly as the cosmetic smeared across his lips. Something coarse went through his eyelashes, stroking them. More powder went over his face, thick and cloying. A comb began to yank and shift his hair mercilessly. He was going to look like- dear god, he'd look like Gamzee.

"open your eyes."

He slowly opened them, bracing himself for the horror.

He stared into the mirror.

Jade was a genius. An absolute, unfettered genius. Staring into his own face, it was a picture of utter, feminine loveliness. He looked like- Well, he reminded himself most of Kanaya. Soft, painted lips. Delicate eyes, thick lashes long and heavy, the dark rings so heavily emphasized that he looked bruised. Hair tugged into a delicately arranged mess, transforming his masculine mane into a gorgeous pixie cut that seemed to emphasize an androgynous femininity. His skin was the kind of smooth gray that troll females slaughtered grubs to achieve.

Jade's hand came down on his ass with a calamitous SMACK, and he burst into tears, sharp tears dragging down his cheeks, trailing black lines of mascara with them. He looked over his shoulder, betrayed, biting his ruby-red lower lip. "w-why?!"

She tangled her fingers around one of his horns, and pulled his face very close to hers, her breath running over his lips, making him shiver as she stared into his eyes. "because everyone knows, karkat, that the hottest thing in the world is a crying goth slut. so you need to make sure that makeup smears a little, so that you're pretty mixed with hurting and vulnerable, because that's what gets everyone's cocks hard." She grabbed his fingers, and pressed his hand down to her crotch, showing him- quite eloquently- her point.

The cosmetics continued. His fingernails were lengthened through some application of lacquer and red polish, turning them into long, intensely fragile talons. His toenails were painted the same, though not lengthened. He stared down at his own body. He was a thing of feminine grace, and delicacy. "when you said that you weren't going to force me into an outfit-" he began.

There was a flash of green light.

He stared in the mirror. A delicate pair of arm-length gloves clung to his arms, bright red. Pale white and red striped stockings, with a delicate garter belt, connecting to a set of panties, also pale white, made from some incredibly fine lace. They covered the front of his groin, flattening his manhood till it was barely a bulge, while his ass was left bare. He breathed in, hard, his head spinning a little bit. A tight black latex top clung to his chest, holding him from his waist up to his shoulders, covering him in the incredibly fine fabric. He ran a finger across his stomach, and was amazed by how well it fit. 

"now, karkat, when we go up on stage, there's something very important for you to remember. okay? don't run. if you do, well... it's not a good idea." She squeezed his ass. "just relax, and do what you're told, and everything will be fine."

As the two of them approached the stage, the choker around his neck now attached to a collar, he wondered about that advice. The thick bass beat grew more violent by the second, hammering loudly at the air. 

_untzuntzuntzunfzunfzunfz_

He licked his lip as they approached the stage. Jade was dressed now, a corset around her waist once more, laced with the mightiest straining her arms could produce. A bra had been added, and a pair of trousers, and a hooded cloak, covering her head, turning her into a rather intimidating figure. The only signs left of her were those green eyes, and that massive green cock. She reminded him of an executioner. Her own makeup was more understated than his, focused on emphasizing her more bestial traits, making her eyes look more pointed, clipping her fur on her ears to make them look sharper.

The two of them stepped out onto the stage. The lights were blindingly bright, focused on the two of them, turning the audience into a vast sea of dark figures, more akin to shadows than anything else. His heart pounded as he stared out at them. "how often do we have to do these shows?" he asked softly, smiling and speaking through gritted teeth.

"twice a day," Jade responded, her voice calm and smooth. 

He looked over towards the side. A pretty troll girl he didn't recognize was pushing something onto the stage. A curious wire-frame box, which appeared designed to hook something quadrupedal into place, manacles keeping their hands and wrists held down. He stared down at it, then up at Jade. He made his decision, and was a very bad boy.

The choker snapped as he dashed towards the audience, trying to run. He almost made it off the end of the stage before the green light surrounded him, and yanked him back into place, on all fours, held in the wire-frame box, his hips in the air, his ass exposed. Jade stood in front of him, her eyes terribly stormy, dangling the broken choker from the leash in her hand.

"i-" he began, opening his mouth, entirely expecting to get his throat violated for it. Jade flashed in green light, and vanished.

He became aware of a very curious pressure. It started deep inside, and seemed to spread outwards. The constant ache of the tailplug was gone. Then Jade shifted her hips, and Karkat's world dissolved as that thick, tapered cock dragged across his ass.

Her hips began to pound. The buttplug had been dripping lube deep into him for the past hour and a half, at least, which was almost enough to let him handle the massive shaft currently spreading him open. He looked down, and dizzily wondered if the bulging was because of his shifting, or because the cock was actually deforming his body. The tip jammed hard against his prostate, and he let out a weak little squeal, his eyes rolling up. His cock spat out a weak, anemic load, splattering down onto the floor of the wire cage. The crowd roared and cheered as Jade kept riding him.

It didn't actually feel good, orgasming like that. It was more like his prostate was a piece of fruit being juiced, the sheer roughness of the pressure forcing him to spurt out his load without the build-up, the pleasure, the joy of a normal orgasm. He closed his eyes tightly, unable to do anything to temper the force of the experience. All he was capable of was being bent over, and used, so deeply and so thoroughly that his head was growing fuzzy. 

"i've got a secret for you, karkat. because you were a bad boy, and ran away, i'm gonna press your bitch button. each time i jam my cock into your prostate, i'm pressing it, you know? and if i press it enough times, it'll break. you'll get turned into a puppy, right up to your brain. understand? do you want to find how many pushes it takes till you're just my cute little bitch boi?"

He tried to struggle, to beg her to stop. But she jammed her cock up against his prostate again, and he lost the ability to speak for a few seconds. By the time he could think again, her hips were hammering back and forth in a steady rhythm, making his whole body shake with the force of it, his breath coming in sharp gasps. He couldn't think. The sheer draining force of it was-

Jade came, and it was everything Karkat had been missing. That thick green seed splattered into his body, and he could see it tracing its green lines through his guts, filling him up from behind, the sheer heat and fullness sending tingles of pleasure through his entire body. It had been everything he'd needed, his body shivering and slumping as Jade slumped down heavily on top of him, growling in his ear.

There were still a lot of questions. What the place was. Why they'd ended up there. Who was making Jade do this. But all of those questions were distant and unimportant now, like buzzing gnats. Karkat was a puppy. He was Jade's puppy. And he was a very good boy. He whined softly, and was rewarded with fingers stroking his horns, his body shivering under her.

He was going to be the best puppy.


	2. Your Blood Is Worth Bottling

Kinks: Hypnotism, Erectile Dysfunction, BDSM, Trappification, Gender Bending, Anal Sex, Musk, Irrumatio/Facefucking, Crossdressing.

Vriska was alive.

That, in and of itself, was not so strange. It would take a real wimp of a Vriska to get herself killed, and she'd managed to make it through countless conflicts without screwing up that badly so far. When she'd dropped her superweapon on Lord English, she'd accepted that she might die, but that was fine. That was how people became heroes: by dying heroically. And with the destruction of paradox space, it meant no more endless teenage drama stuck in the dream bubbles for all eternity. Even if she'd died, it'd be oblivion for her.

Oh, how naive she had been.

UNTZUNTZUNTZUNTZ

She stood in a crowd of trolls and humans, and other, weirder things. They were all bobbing their heads to the music, arms in the air, faces in rictuses of pain and pleasure, possibly because they were all idiots. Their outfits were almost universally black, with leather playing a heavy part, although latex was making a brave showing, and lace had come out to play for some reason beyond her ken. The place looked like a FLARP convention, but without the dignity and the lethal weapons. She growled, and began pushing her way through the crowd. Maddeningly, almost everyone in said crowd was taller than her, making it a minefield of elbows and hips jostling her. She kept pushing blindly, until she popped through a tight pair, and ran straight into someone, getting knocked on her ass. The music seemed to fade into the distance as the person spoke.

"Oh Dear Are You Alright"

Vriska looked up. And up. And much further up. Pale ivory skin stood before her, an amazonian goddess of rather familiar proportions. Slender, elegant, statuesque, all of these words described her to a point. The troll woman wore nothing save for a long velvet cape, black on the outside, jade-green on the inside. Her breasts were distinctly larger, almost shockingly so. Two horns, both arched, one barbed like her own. Soft lips painted jade green. She was the color of marble, bright and sharp and cold, not like the familiar ash gray or the usual glowing white that Vriska had come to associate with her.

"Kanaya, why the FUCK does your 8ulge look like that?"

Kanaya's eyes dropped down, an eyebrow raised. "Like What"

"Like a human's!!!!!!!! What the fuck?!"

"Oh That" The Jade-Blood shrugged. "I Got Bored With The Usual Thing And Decided I Would Go For A Little Change" She smiled. "It Has Been A Few Decades I Really Thought I Could Use The Change"

"Ugh. Gross. Seriously, Kanaya, did that Rose human put you up to this?"

"Rose?" Kanaya's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch. "Oh Have You Seen Her"

"What? No!!!!!!!! I just arrived! What the fuck is this place?!"

"I Am Not Sure Exactly" Kanaya said, and shrugged. "I Arrived Here Perhaps Forty Or Fifty Years Ago" She rubbed her chin for a moment, pondering, and Vriska's eyes drifted down towards that sizable erection again. "I Have Met A Few Of Our Friends From Time To Time" She smiled. "Jade Has Been Here A While Although She Is Not Adjusting Very Well" She coughed into her hand. "If You Run Into Her You Might Want To Be Careful She Has Gotten Somewhat Territorial As Poor Karkat Found To His Embarrassment"

"Hah! Nu88y's here? And he ran afoul of the grim8ark 8itch, eh?" Vriska smirked. "I just have to see that!"

"Oh Then You Are In Luck Their Show Starts Momentarily"

"Eh????????"

Kanaya bent down, and took Vriska's hand, yanking her up to standing, the arm casually draping around Vriska's shoulder. She was freakishly tall, and despite her slender form, ridiculously strong. Vriska's cheek throbbed for a moment, as she remembered a ferocious punch to the jaw. Her heart began to beat a bit faster as the cape draped over her shoulders, letting her feel the warmth of Kanaya's body. The intimate embrace was a little bit scary. It was also surprisingly pleasant.

Kanaya strode forward, easily parting the crowds, making more than enough room for Vriska to huddle along next to her, that thick velvet cape hanging around her. The cape seemed to cling a surprising amount, constantly wrapping around Vriska's arms and horns, getting tangled with her, sliding across her chest. It was rather like being groped, fondled, by an extremely smooth and soft partner. Having spent the last three years without getting touched more than incidentally... It felt good.

As they stepped out into the corridors, out of the dance room, the music's volume lowered significantly. Kanaya's arm was slung around her casually, but possessively, her wrist pressing lightly into the side of one of Vriska's breasts. As someone who had spent most of her life trying to get out from under the chitinous, spiked thumb of an oppressive mother figure, it was strange to feel comforted by the maternal warmth of the gesture. But then, Kanaya was always pretty good at that kind of thing. Vriska began to relax. Whatever this weird place was, how bad could it really be? Even if fussyfangs was getting into extreme body modification.

They entered the theater, and took a pair of comfortable seats. A number of other trolls were sitting in the theatre, along with a smattering of humans, and what she could swear were carapacians and minions. Well, that made sense- They were born with the right dress for this kind of club. Up on the stage, lights were focused down on the act. Karkat came onto the stage, and Vriska almost had to laugh. Nubs was dressed in the cutest little latex top and panties, all dressed up the nines, with a face as pretty as Kanaya's. Then Jade came on, and the laughter stopped, as she forced Karkat down, and...

Well, Vriska wasn't innocent. She'd been reading hot historical smut since she was a child. But the kind of things that were happening up on the stage were depraved. They were the kind of shit Equius might have been into. Jade was just- And Karkat- Vriska swallowed. Kanaya's hand settled on hers, and the little affectionate squeeze helped to steady Vriska's nerves, right up until fussyfangs placed Vriska's fingers on that freakish human cock, and a pulse of a heartbeat ran through it.

It was so weirdly rigid, and stiff, and intimidating. Se hadn't had a lot of experience, but she'd always thought human sexuality was kind of... scary. There was no gentle interwinding, no shifting to fit someone. You just drove that thing into someone's holes, and if they couldn't handle it, well. It had been a little bit interesting, but being on the receiving end scared the absolute crap out of her.

"You Know I Thought You Might Enjoy This Kind Of Thing But You Seem A Little Bit Nervous"

"Ah. Well, you know. It's just... kind of... Weren't you going to marry Rose? Or something? You two seemed really close."

"Well I Confess It Was All A Long Time Ago" Kanaya sighed nostalgically, and shifted in her chair, pulling one leg up, against her chest, tilting to face Vriska more fully. It meant that her legs were spread to give a very good view of her crotch, that shaft thickening and stiffening, its mushroom tip intimidatingly bulbous and large. "I Imagine If I Met Her Again I Would Be Keen To Rekindle Our Connection But My Tastes Have Shifted Somewhat" She giggles. "Thankfully The Mistress Of This Place Made Sure That I Had The Means To Take What I Need And Leave What I Want My Partner To Have"

"Eh? What kind of weirdo comment is that?"

"Vriska I Have Been Feeling Rather Lonely Lately" Kanaya's eyes smoldered, and Vriska felt the world begin to crumble around the edges. Those bright yellow eyes, the ivory skin. The smell of rose petals filled the air as a bead of something slick and green appeared at the tip of the rainbow-drinker's cock, swelling and then dribbling down along the length of the shaft. Vriska's eyes shifted slowly from the tip of that cock to the eyes. She wanted to look at both of them. It was comfortable, soothing, to lose herself in the hypnotic shift between the two. "Will You Be Mine Vriska"

"Um." She blinked. Man, it was hard to think. Maybe it was the rhythmic slapping as Jade pounded Karkat like a two-boondollar whore. Maybe it was the distant pounding of the music. Maybe it was because she was being hypnotized into becoming a toy by one of the most lethal and effective predators on her world full of lethal and effective predators. Probably not that last one, though. She nodded. "Sure, that sounds, um. Good."

Kanaya lunged forward. There was a gentle pinch on Vriska's throat, and then a strange feeling of suction. She expected to start feeling light-headed, her body draining of blood as fussyfangs bit her, but that wasn't quite the right word for it. She felt... flat. Like she was being hollowed out, like she was shrinking, something important and vital being pulled out of her. The spasm of panic was enough to break her out of it, and she yanked away, gasping, struggling, her body rising and falling. Her body looked... a touch younger, a touch smaller. Kanaya frowned. There was no blue on her lips, or blood dripping down Vriska's throat, but that wasn't helping. "What Is The Matter Vriska"

"I 8n't letting you just drink whatever you like, Fussyfangs! I don't know what this place's deal is, but nobody gets to own me!!!!!!!!" She flicked her wrist, and the Fluorite Octet appeared between her fingers. "Now. You back off, or you're going to have a 8ad time!" 

Kanaya smiled indulgently, her tongue running across her lips. "Oh Come Now Vriska I Think You Are Making A Mountain Out Of A Molehill" She looked at the octet, and her smile grew larger. "And Do You Really Think That Is A Good Idea"

Kanaya took a step closer. Vriska threw the dice, and drew on her luck. It wasn't there.

Four sixes and four nines, arranged in a staggered order, glowed up at her. Her eyes widened. "Those dice don't even HAVE a 9-"

==ACKBAR'S ACCUSATION==

The sensation hit her like a hammer, knocking her on her ass. Her clothes were shredded, leaving her on her ass, wearing nothing but her glasses, her head spinning with the sheer force of the change. Her heart pounded, her tongue hanging out, as she dragged her hand down her belly. Her smooth, taut belly. And down to her crotch.

Three things were extremely apparent. First, she had no tits anymore. Her breasts were gone, leaving only a flat plane, the slightest hint of pectorals adding some texture. Her nipples were still there, ash gray, and larger than they had been before, swollen and sensitive to the cold air. Second, her bulge and her flap were gone. Replaced with a smooth pair of balls, and a rather cute human cock, standing up stiff, perhaps five or six inches long. And third, her ass was huge, curvaceous, and rounded, bubbly and far more feminine than it had ever been before.

Kanaya loomed over her, grinning toothily. Vriska tried to kick at her ankles, and nearly broke her heel, whimpering and clutching at her heel. "What the fuck, Kanaya?! I thought you were like, into girls or something!"

"A Woman Can Always Feel In The Mood For Something New" purred Kanaya, lifting a foot, and gently pressing it against Vriska's chest. With the smallest effort, she pressed Vriska down onto her back, pinning her helplessly down to the ground. "There Is Something So Appealing About The Masculine Form Stripped Of All Of Its Strength And Rendered So Helpless And Androgynous." Kanaya licked her lips, eyes flickering hungrily, that cock stiffening. "Oh I Do Not Think I Can Wait Anymore"

Kanaya descended on her, that cape opening wide. It seemed to open like a living thing, writhing and wrapping around Vriska's limbs, oozing beneath her, and tightening around her body. There was a brief rush of air, and an intense scent of rose petals that left Vriska's head spinning, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. 

A large coffin stood in one corner, leaned down across the floor, the inside lined with white satin. A sowing machine and a closet full of fresh clothes sat in one corner of the room. Kanaya looked over her shoulder at them, and smiled. "I Was Fortunate Enough To Have A Talent To Use Here" She slid a hand down, stroking her cock. "Instead Of Having To Participate In Some Embarrassing Show I Can Simply Give My Castoff Outfits To The Others Here In Exchange For All The Money I Could Need" She giggled, her cock twitching. "Of Course I Still Do Enjoy Participating In The Shows From Time To Time" Her eyes turned towards Vriska again. "Now"

One of Kanaya's hands wrapped around Vriska's horn. The rainbow drinker hefted the smaller troll bodily, Vriska squawking and dangling from the sensitive horn, as Kanaya's other hand slid around her waist, yanking her petite body close. Those lips pressed crushingly hard against Vriska's, a tongue that filled Vriska's mouth entirely spilling over her lips, sweet as rosewater and warm. Vriska tried to struggle, but the whole thing felt so hopeless. Her body was so weak, now, and frankly, she wasn't in the right state of mind to fight anyway.

The kiss dragged on for minutes, her legs dangling limply from Kanaya's embrace, the warmth of the rainbow-drinker's body slowly sapping away every bit of strength and resistance that Vriska had fought so hard for.

It reminded her of a FLARP she'd once run. She'd set a rainbow drinker on one of the players, a monster that would drain away their experience, leeching it away until they were helpless. She'd watched them as they'd cringed and struggled, trying to pull away. Each time it caught them, it took another level from them, and it was a little harder for them to escape the next time. Eventually, they'd been left back at level one, completely helpless, and at her mercy. And she'd decided to let them go, knowing that if they ever played again, it'd be the end of them. That had been her deciding to show some mercy. Being kind. 

Well, no good deed went unpunished, clearly. Kanaya's fingertips slowly traced up and down Kanaya's chest as the kiss broke, teasing over the dark scars on her sides, and up across one nipple. An electric tingle ran down Vriska's spine, right to the base of that weird, stiff cock, as it hardened, growing thick and heavy. The weight of it seemed to drag her down, leading her on, making her hips push forward against Kanaya's body.

"Oh My Vriska You Seem Rather Aroused"

Kanaya's smile was nothing but sugar sweet as she set Vriska down, towering over her. "Do You Want To Try To Play With Me"

"I don't want to play or anything! I'm gonna remind you that you have to respect me!" 

"Then I Have A Little Wager For You" she cooed. "If You Make Me Cum By Penetrating Me Then I Will Allow You To Take Charge"

Vriska reached out, grabbing at one of Kanaya's horns, stretching onto her tiptoes. It was a strain, but she managed to tug at it, and to her surprise, the larger troll woman fell down to her knees. Vriska pushed and shoved, forcing her down, onto her hands and knees, and went behind her. She slapped the strange, mushroom-shaped cock against Kanaya's ass a couple of times, imitating the things she'd seen while investigating human mating rituals. As far as she could tell, it was supposed to make her penetration more effective. Then she shoved forward, relishing the lack of lube and the rough pain she was about to cause the fussy jade-blood.

The tip of her cock pressed against the tight ring of Kanaya's ass, and flattened against it, flesh limp and floppy. The rigidity from before seemed to disappear. She'd always thought that human penises had been so fearsome, and unyielding. Having it simply fail like this on her was mortifying. She gritted her teeth, and smacked Kanaya's ass. Then she clutched her hand, wincing. Kanaya pouted at her. "That Look Like It Hurt"

"Don't give me that shi- ah!"

She squawked as Kanaya turned, standing over her. The cape lashed out, wrapping around her arms and legs, spreading her into a spread-eagled position as Kanaya lunged forward, pinning her down, on her back. "It Seems Like You Just Are Not Up For This" she purred, flicking her fingertip across the soft cock. "I Guess I Just Have To Take Care Of Business Myself Hmmm" she cooed, smiling as she bent forward, her hand wrapping around that massive shaft, beginning to pump it. Vriska's eyes widened as the tip of the cock pulsed, a large dollop of sticky-sweet precum slowly beading, and dropping onto his stomach.

Her. 

Her stomach.

"Do You Like Looking At My Penis Vriska You Have Been Staring For Quite Some Time"

Vriska breathed in sharply, head tilting up, eyes widening. She'd not even noticed the time that was passing as she stared, entranced by the shaft.

"Do You Want This Inside Of You"

She stared into Kanaya's eyes, her head growing foggy, those glowing yellow eyes engulfing her whole world. Something... she was supposed to do. Or not do? She was supposed to not... avoid Kanaya's eyes? Supposed to do... whatever she said? She groaned softly, leaning forward a little bit. All of that strength, all of that resilience she'd had before was gone, drunk down by the hungry, horny rainbow drinker. Her body was so vulnerable, so delicate, so... cut. Her cock stiffened again, as Kanaya laughed softly. The tip of Kanaya's shaft came down atop Vriska's, flattening it down, turning it soft as marshmallow again, making her whimper.

"It Is So Cute Vriska"

Somehow, that was the final blow that shattered Vriska's confidence. She'd never even heard of erectile dysfunction. But watching the mighty pillar of her arousal turn into a flopping little piece of gray meat was enough to leave her shattered. She slowly nodded her head. "You can fuck me, fussy."

"Well That Is Good To Hear But Before I Fuck You Silly I Am Afraid I Need You To Be Properly Dressed"

"Oh." Vriska dropped her eyes. Even breaking eye contact, she felt so... fuzzy. Her head dull, and empty, strangely tingling, his horns buzzing. Her horns. Her horns. She was a girl. Not a weak, cute little boy, like Nubby. Not like-

The hand grabbed her ankle before she realized what was about to happen. Kanaya lifted it high into the air, her other hand going under Vriska's armpit, holding her up. The blue-blooded troll squawked as her legs were forced apart, gravity forcing her to do a near split. While her brain tried to process the sensation of suddenly being up-ended, Kanaya thrust forward, the tip of her dick sliding inside of Vriska. It was not marshmallow soft. And Vriska yielded.

The muscles refused to clench, despite the shock. It's like he'd gone as soft down there as he had when he'd tried to penetrate Kanaya, his poor bottom becoming marshmallow-soft and allowing Kanaya to slide inside of him as though he'd spent his life doing this. The tip of the cock prodded up against his prostate, pressing firmly against it, and Vriska's hips shivered and twisted, trying to escape from that thick cock. One of Kanaya's hands settled on his waist, ensuring that wasn't going to happen. Each thrust of those hips slapped Kanaya's testicles, that heavy, smooth sack, up against Vriska's. Each thrust seemed to slam a bolt of electricity up into the pit of Vriska's stomach. Each movement was doing something deep inside of him, making him change.

That was probably why he was thinking of himself as a he, now.

His reverie was broken by a sudden movement. Kanaya grabbed one of his arms, pulling it around, forcing him around, and onto his back. The walls of his bubbly, shapely rear clung to the shaft, friction building as he was rolled onto his back, his dick left dangling, staring up at Kanaya. Her hands rested on his wrists, her tongue running over her lips. "You Know Vriska I Can Remember When I Had Such A Crush On You" the jade-blood hissed out. Vriska swallowed, hard. He could see the cock making his stomach bulge, the sheer size of it spreading him out. He was pretty sure that was deadly, or at least would be if he weren't a kickass blue-blooded troll whose whole body had apparently been messed with by a perverse rainbow-drinking troll. The sight of it triggered something, and his cock twitched, limply spasming and splattering, a gushy orgasm of clear blue fluid dripping onto his stomach, totally devoid of any real genetic material.

"Well At Least You Still Cum Like A Girl" Kanaya purred. Then she buried that prick balls-deep inside of Vriska's ass. The spider-troll let out a high, piping scream, eyes wide, as Kanaya came. The sudden gush of heat, sticky semen, pouring deep into her belly. Filling her till she felt like she was about to explode. The pressure grew more intense, plugged in by Kanaya's cock, as tears streamed down Vriska's cheeks. As much from the humiliation, the helplessness, the utter shame of the experience, as from any minor pain he was feeling from the savage sodomy. This was incredibly fucking humiliating.

"Oh Come On Now" Kanaya bent forward, and kissed his cheek softly. "I Still Think You Are Very Cute Vriska"

"You... You do...?"

"Oh Yes" Kanaya smiled softly, and stroked his cheek, still buried balls-deep. "I Think That I Would Like You To Be My Lover For A Decade Or Two"

"Do... Do I have a choice in this?"

"Oh Yes Of Course"

"Then... Fuck you, fussyfangs!"

"Well" Kanaya said, and her smile never wavered. "I Suppose I Walked Into That"

There was a sudden, intense wave of psychic pressure. Those eyes met Vriska's. He couldn't look away. He couldn't even bring himself to resist. His whole body stiffened, trapped in the sudden predatory gaze, Kanaya's fangs glittering white in the light of the room. The sudden overwhelming sense of danger, of being trapped with a predator that was watching him, simply waiting for an excuse to pounce on top of him. His head was so empty, it was so hard to think. But he had to fight. He had to resist. He was Vriska Serket, and he wasn't going to go down like some sort of chump.

"Ah Yes" murmured Kanaya. "I Can Already Feel You Trying To Fight It Again" she cooed. "That Is Exactly What I Want You Know For You To Keep Fighting Like This So I Can Break You Over And Over Again Day After Day Watching Your Spirit Grow Strong Only To Be Reminded"

Her hips thrust forward, and his mind blanked out, another watery orgasm gushing out over his own belly, more of his fluids dripping down onto his stomach, the force of the thrust temporarily turning his brain into pudding.

"That You Are Mine"

She stood up, pulling out of him with a loud, wet slurp. The sudden emptiness was, if anything more painful than being full had been. Vriska could feel himself slowly tightening again, his well-abused rear slowly shutting around the pressure that had filled him so recently, forcing gushes of jade-green spunk down his thighs, pooling under the curve of his ass. He tried to focus himself. He had to resist- Or, wait, that was exactly what she wanted. So he should give in- But she might just be fooling him. His head was starting to hurt.

Oh. That was the gentle plucking she was giving his eyebrows, a pair of tweezers nipping out hairs. Making them thinner, more feminine. Vriska sat still, staring up at those eyes. When he was staring into Kanaya's eyes, giving in, he wasn't uncertain, he wasn't terrified. He could just give himself over to the will of a superior creature. Too long and he started to chafe at the bit, but as it stood, it felt amazing. The strange sensation of the ice-blue lipstick being dragged over his lips, making them glisten. He smacked them obediently as she told him to do so, watching with fascination as the blue coated his lips.

Next was the pancake makeup. It was over the top, turning his already pale gray skin almost white, layered over his face, making him look strangely childish, lacking the darker hues an adult troll was supposed to have. The delicate lines of mascara around his eyelashes made him look almost female again- But there were flaws. Enough flaws, in fact, that he was left still looking like a boy, and almost accentuating the lack of femininity in shameful ways, making his stomach clench with a strange and sickening combination of guilt and arousal. It was becoming something of a familiar friend, by this point.

The corset went on next. Black leather wound around Vriska's midsection, the delicate laces placed up along the back, out of Vriska's eyesight. Kanaya planted a single heel up against her back, and yanked on the cords of the corset so hard that Vriska nearly passed, tying them together in a tight bow that left Vriska's rib-cage creaking, and conveniently happened to make her ass look even more impressive, though it did nothing for Vriska's flat chest. A thick black choker made out of rubber slid around her throat, just tight enough to make her constantly aware, without actually asphyxiating her.

Kanaya gently lifted her heels into the air next, slipping a set of blue and green striped stockings down Vriska's thighs, the artificial fabric digging into the spidertroll's plump thighs. A pair of black latex high heels followed, fitting on easily, and then snapping shut with a pair of padlocks. Each one was the size of Vriska's fist, and looked overwhelmingly solid, dragging at her ankles like a ball and chain.

No panties were forthcoming to provide Vriska's shameful secrets with any hiding, but a delicate black microskirt was provided. The five inch heels made climbing into it difficult, but Vriska couldn't figure out what else he could do at the moment. Every path he took seemed to lead down this same road, where he became a helpless, brainless pet for Kanaya, too afraid to resist to even think of it. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to be like that. He wasn't going to let fear of some bragged about consequences turn him into a slave. He rose teetering to his heels, and lunged at Kanaya, trying to attack her, to pin her, to make her pay.

Several seconds later, on his knees, Kanaya's thick shaft pounding between his lips, it occurred to Vriska that he should stop going with his gut when trying to escape the grasp of a powerful and dangerous rainbow drinker. Among other things, his gut was about to be stuffed with spunk until he'd taste it for a week. His hands lay limply at his sides, his shoulders feeling strangely weak as he stared up at Kanaya, his eyes locked on hers. She had a hand around his horns, forcing him to stare up at her as she jammed that thick cock down his throat, making him gag a little bit with each merciless thrust.

"I Am Continuously Amazed By Your Capacity To Make The Same Mistake Time And Again Vriska" 

He tried to hiss out a snappy retort, but the massive cock plunging in and out of his throat made a very effective gag. He could feel her heart beat pulsing against his throat, seeming to sync up with his. Like she was stealing his heart just by jamming her cock down his throat. He tried to ignore that thought, and found it kept persisting as her hips pumped back and forth.

"I Would Normally Cum In Your Face But I Worked Hard On That Makeup And We Are Going Out Tonight" she announced. Then she proceeded to grab his horns, jam her cock all the way down his throat, and came down his stomach, hard, filling his belly to bulging. The taste of it was strangely mild and pleasant, leaving him gulping and swallowing, licking his lips as she pulled free, a blue smear pressed against the base of her cock. Her cape clung to him as usual, groping and stroking him, particularly focusing attention on his limp cock and his rear, as she smiled down at him.

"I Think We Are Going To Have A Very Fun Night Tonight" she purred, as she fastened a leash onto the collar, and tugged him along after her. He stumbled along, already feeling the resentment build. His stomach gurgled around the large load, leaving him feeling light-headed as he followed after her, his breath coming in quick little rushes to avoid tasting the spunk coating his tongue too thoroughly. She turned, gave him one last critical look, and touched his makeup, the two of them traveling out into the night.

Once, Vriska'd fancied herself a hero, fighting for a heroic death. If she was god tier, she was probably never going to die, now. She wasn't a hero anymore, and any hopes of a just death seemed unlikely; This was a far more effective punishment, if she had ever done anything in her life that would make her death just. She slumped a little, trailing after Kanaya, her eyes drifting around the corridors. She had thought that her end would come with pomp and circumstance.

Now she just wondered how she'd be punished the next time she misbehaved.


End file.
